Percy's Missing
by lightatmidnight
Summary: As the whisper goes through camp, the rumor seems to be that Percy Jackson is missing. And what does Grover, Annabeth, and Nico think of this. And more importantly-where is Percy? Heroes of Olympus spoilers.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO, duhhh, or else I think I would've written the Lost Hero chapters as Percy, Jason, Percy, Jason...but yeah. Whatever. READ ON!

* * *

Annabeth:

"Percy's missing," the whisper went through camp. "Percy's missing, Percy's missing," I walked around camp miserably, the whispers mocking me. I knew he was missing, stop whispering it. I think everyone knew he was missing. Everyone kept staring at me. They were waiting to see my reaction. Percy's girlfriends reaction, I thought bitterly. I hadn't cried. I refused to cry. I'd cried too much during the war. I wouldn't cry any longer.

I recalled yesterday night, when we'd sat by the ocean, and everything was peaceful. He'd kissed me, and I watched him run off to his cabin, before running back to my cabin. I should have seen it as the calm before the storm.

This morning, he hadn't shown up for breakfast, and I immediately ran down to his cabin to see if he was sleeping in. He wasn't there. At all. His covers were messy as usual, the faint sea glow about the room. However, Percy's sword was gone. His PJs were surprisingly folded away, as was his armor. But he was gone. I admit I wasn't worried. Percy was notoriously known for going off to random places-saving hippocampi, jumping into the ocean to think, or something.

I simply dug out a drachma out of my pocket, and headed over to the replaced fountain in the room. "Oh goddess accept my offering," I prayed, tossing the coin into the mist. It reacted immediately, and I said, "Show me Percy Jackson." I waited expectantly for it to reveal an image. Instead, time stretched out, and I lost patience.

Maybe Iris was having an off day. Which meant-I had to get help. I called Butch over to Percy's cabin, asking what was the matter with the fountain. Iris usually came through with her messages. She was the most demigod friendly goddess in terms of communication. Perhaps this had something to do with Olympus going silent. I hadn't sent an Iris message since prior to Zeus's declaration.

I quickly explained the situation and my theory to Butch as he stood next to me. "What's wrong with the Iris messages?" I asked Butch. "It's not connecting."

He looked at it, examining the image, like he'd know. "I dunno Annabeth-I actually just got an Iris message, and it worked fine. It has nothing to do with Iris."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means-," he said grimly. "-that Percy is out of Iris's sight. Wherever he is, he can't be discovered by lines of sight. In other words, if no one knows where he is, then Percy is missing."

My eyes narrowed. "Then everyone-is going to help me find him," I spat out, before rushing out of the cabin, running towards Thalia's Pine. The only place where I could truly think. As I slid down to the base of the tree, I looked out at the camp. In all my life, Percy had never been missing. I'd been missing. A lightning bolt had been missing. The tree I was sitting next to had been about to die. Luke had been missing. Thalia had been missing. I suppose it was only a matter of time until the person I cared most about went missing.

Percy wasn't dead. My theory was, the world wouldn't be the same if Percy was dead. The world was still the same. Therefore, Percy was alive. And I was going to find him.

Grover:

I'd been on a break for a day, hey, nature saver needs a break sometimes you know. And conveniently, the day I get a break, Percy decides to go missing. I didn't originally hear until after lunch, since you know, I'm a satyr, I don't really pay attention to camp gossip-except, you know, if I hang out at the Aphrodite cabin.

Anyways, the whispers finally got to me, and I asked what was the matter. A Hermes newby looked at my legs, my feet, and then freaked out, before running off. Geez, people need to get used to the whole gods idea a bit faster. Another camper informed me that someone was missing, but chased after the other kid to comfort him before I could ask who it was.

"Hey wait-" I managed to say, before he went out of my line of sight. Hmph. Well, Annabeth would certainly know who was missing. She generally knew about everything that happened in this camp just as it happened. I think she has a mental connection to this place or something. Seriously.

Anyways, I looked around for Annabeth, checking her favorite places-the Athena cabin, the knife fighting areas, the ocean, and then finally, Thalia's Pine. I found her sitting at the pine, looking out at the distance, poking holes into the ground with her knife. I reminded myself not to get her too mad in the near distant future. I did not want to be satyr-kabob.

"Hey Annabeth!" I called, waving. She didn't hear me. Weird. I ran up to her, and tapped her shoulder at least three times before she finally noticed me.

"What-?" she said, pointing the knife at my throat, before relaxing when she saw it was me. "Oh hey Grover. So you heard too?" she asked, her gaze returning to the camp.

"Kinda-I guess," I said hesitantly, unsure of how to ask who was missing. Missing campers had always been a touchy subject during the war. If they weren't dead, they'd usually joined the other side. "So-"

"So you know Percy's missing," Annabeth sighed, brushing a lock of her behind her ear, scraping off some mud off her knife using her fingertips.

"WHOA WHAT?" I said, sitting down, stunned by the information that I'd just received in the last second of my life. Percy. Missing. What?

Annabeth turned towards me. "So you're telling me that you didn't hear?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed. "Then what did you hear?"

"I just knew someone was missing," I said. "But Percy?" I asked, an indescribable feeling of panic rising in me. Percy had been my only real friend other than Annabeth. And plus, before Percy came, Annabeth resented me. I knew she did. She believed that Thalia wouldn't have died had I not been faster. Percy, Percy didn't even know me, but he defended me.

Even though he didn't have any other friends other than me, he still defended me. I could tell that with his personality, if he wanted to, he could have tons of friends. But he didn't. He was my real friend. And now I had Tyson, Nico, and Annabeth as friends to. Because of him.

And now he was missing. Were the gods not finished torturing the poor guy yet?

Nico:

I was in the Underworld (go figure), examining a plant that I'd discovered in Persephone's garden that could help me stop being so tired after shadow traveling, when I discovered Percy was missing.

I was trying the whole shadow invisible thing, afraid Persephone would appear any moment and accuse me of trying to steal her precious wimpy flowers or something. But as I picked up a flower to examine, a ghost appeared. "Nico," he began, and I swung around, pulling out my Stygian iron sword out on it. He regarded it calmly, and I put it down. I recognized this ghost. It was Beckendorf.

"Sorry," I mumbled, putting my sword away, and shoving the flower into my pocket. "What's wrong?"

I'd asked Beckendorf to keep an eye on the camp for me in his free time (in other words, when he's away from his girlfriend Silena). He only came when the camp had anything big happening that he decided I probably shouldn't miss. "I heard that a camper is missing," Beckendorf said.

"Who?" I asked, interested, wondering if I could sense it.

"I think it's Percy," he said, looking at me sadly. Percy was one of those people that everyone generally liked (except you know, his enemies and stuff), and I knew Beckendorf was his friend. I tried sensing Percy's presence. He was somewhere, I couldn't tell where, which was strange. However, he was definitely not dead. "Keep an eye out for him will ya?" he said, before fading away into the blackness.

I stood, shell-shocked, although I probably appeared calm on the outside. Yeah, it's a skill that I learned. "Guess I'm making a trip to camp," I mumbled to myself before running into the shadows, feeling the familiar eery silence and cold swoop into me, before the bright sunshine hit me. I'd focused on the woods, and that was where I'd appeared.

I ignored the wood nymphs, and went to look for Annabeth. Maybe it was just a rumor. Besides, lately, Annabeth and Percy were practically attached by their hands. The only time I'd seen them apart was at school and when they were hand to hand combat-ing eachother.

Annabeth was sitting by Thalia's Pine next to a glum looking Grover. Annabeth had a dazed look on her face, like her mind was a million miles away. I felt a sinking feeling. Then it was real. And we were gonna have to find him.

Percy:

I woke up in a place I'd never seen before, and a couple of thoughts struck me.

Who was I?

Where was I?

Who had I left behind?

* * *

A/N: So what'd you think? All of you loved the Piper Annabeth interaction "They Have Such History" that I had to write this when it popped into my head. Yeah, hope you enjoyed it-haha xD Tell me if you did, and review please. Lots of Love-Catherine


End file.
